I Trusted You
by ramirezb45
Summary: Raven does somthing she can't control and Robin blames her and kicks her off the team realizing he can't live without her he turns darker looking for her.Will he ever find her? if he does will she go with him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"How could you do this I trusted you Robin!"

"you gave me no other choice I had to do what was right for the team"

"But you promised me you wouldn't turn your back on me I didn't mean to do it I couldn't control it it's not my fault''

"I know I promised but I made a promise to keep the city and my friends safe and it would be better if you left Raven your off the Team i'm sorry but you have to go now i'm sorry.'' I turned around and left the dark girl crying she looked so helpless _how could I be so cruel I think what i did was right for the team but what about her where was she to go._

Ravens Pov

I Went to my room to go pack up _How could he , he promised he wouldn't leave me he promised he wouldn't turn his back on me no matter what and he broke that promise and justs expects me to pack up and leave if thats what he wants so be it._I got my stuff ready and recited an incantation a moment later my chakra was no longer on my forehead my hair was longer and black and my eyes were now brown. I was wearing some black jeans,combat boots,and a medium sweatshirt.I looked at my room door thinking it was the last time i would ever see it again. I turned around and teleported out of the titans tower hoping to never look back again.

1 year later

"Miss over here" a man called out me "yes what would you like to order'' ''I would like a two Blts please'' "Coming right up'' I left. Yes i was no longer Raven the Hero I was Rachel Roth the waitress I no longer used my powers I no longer lived in Jump city but in Bludhaven. I have lived in Bludhaven ever since Robin kicked me off the team but i've always had this voice in the back of my head saying you cant hide forever.I want to go back to my old life but i can't nothing will ever be the same.

Robin pov

I miss her it's been a year everyone has been so down lately i don't go by Robin anymore now i'm Nightwing i become so distant from my friends but i can't help it without Raven everythings so messed up. Raven was my rock and now she's gone and it's all my fault.I always thought we would be together and that it would be me and her us. Obviously i was wrong I love her and i have searched for every day and night. Starfire admitted that she set Raven up to make it look like she was helping X i guess Starfire isn't as naive as i thought she was anymore. I just hope Raven can forgive me. There thats it where the red dot is on the map Bludhaven why would she be in Bludhaven of all places.I got up ready to start packing so i could go find Raven and hopefully bring her back home. I told Cyborg my plans and he started shaking his head but said he understood what i had to do. I tried connecting to Raven using our bond but it grew a lot weaker after she left so it really wasn't any use to me.

Ravens pov

He's trying to use the bond again it's not as strong as it used to be so I can't make it out all i hear is come and help I just shrug it off and keep working

Robins pov

**Next day **

I got off the plane and started looking for the hotel I was going to stay at I called a cab to drive me to the hotel. After I got settled in I decided it was too late to start looking for Raven and that i would start tomorrow.

Ravens pov

"dammit he's here well i look different enough he wont notice it's me.

I went to go serve the next guy in line and saw it was Robin _Shit _i though_ He's actually here. " _Hello miss I would like a coffee please'' he said looking up ''of course i'll be back in a minute'' I ran off and got the coffee and brought it to him

"Thanks Raven'' I stopped he knew it was me.

"Robin'' I growled  
"Sit please we have a lot of catching up to do'' He said almost pleadingly  
"I can't I have to work''  
''Fine stay here''

He go up and started working for the counter and talked to cashier a few seconds later the boss emerged and then he got really angry and left happy. Robin started walking over to me and said "You can sit here'' I sat down reluctantly.

"I've we've all missed you Raven how have you been''

I've been better now care to tell me why your here''

''for you Raven, I love you''.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wa wa what did you say'' I stuttered

"I said I loved you Raven I always have and hopefully always will it killed me inside when you left''

"It's your fault I left Robin in case you forgot I practically begged to stay and you just threw me out like an old toy''

"I know and I'm sorry can you ever forgive me or can we at least try to be friends again everyone else misses you to Beast boy isn't as happy without you Cyborg basically lost his little sister and Starfire lost her best friend. I'm so so sorry Raven can we please try again.''

''Robin I think it would be best if you left'' I said tears starting to well in my eyes.

"No not unless you promise we can meet later on tonight our last goodbye please'' He said it with so much sincerity

"Ok but only for three hours at the most and then you have to leave ok''

"Ok'' he said grinning his cocky smile

When Robin got up and left I turned around with a slight smile on my lips _he loves me _I thought time basically flew after that. After work I went home to get ready to spend time with Robin I put on a black scoop neck shirt and some distressed light blue skinny jeans with some black combat boots.I went back to the Cafe and sat there until Robin came. About ten minutes passed and when I saw him walking up the street head bowed I saw he was wearing a black button up shirt with some dark baggy jeans and a pair of black sunglasses.

Robins Pov

_Wow she looks stunning_

"Hey Raven''

"Robin"

"Wow your still that mad that you won't eve say high I get it though and I forgive you'' I said noticing how she rolled her eyes at the end

"What ever boy wonder so where are we headed'' she asked

"The club'' I said smirking


	3. Chapter 3

"We are not going there Robin''

"Oh come on Rae why not lets spend our last night together doing something fun please''

"Fine but only this one time''

"Yes! Thanks Rae''

"Whatever come on lets go''

Normal Pov

When Robin and Raven got to the club there was pounding music everywhere and it was very crowded. Raven didn't like admitting it but she actually enjoyed getting a reason to go to the club. Robin was being a normal teenager having fun and dancing he had asked Raven to dance but she refused he offered a drink she accepted she never really specified what kind of drink she wanted so he thought he would give her a special drink with chocolate shavings and whip cream on top.

Robin Pov

"Hey Raven i got you a drink''

"you didn't do anything to it did it.''

"No of course not why would i ever do such a thing to you''

"No reason to get all emotional boy blunder just wondering''

She drank all of the liquor in the drink and after a good five minutes she was jumping around like crazy after an hour or so of her dancing and grinding on other guys i decided to call it a night and take her bad I didn't know where she lived so that meant she had to come to the hotel room with me.

''Come on Raven we just have to get inside and then you can do whatever I want'' I said pulling Raven so she would come in to the room with me

"But I want to go back to the club and meet new people it's not fair you get to decide things''

"Come on Raven when we get in the room you can watch tv and meet new people that way'' I said still struggling t get her to let g of the door frame.

"Really'' she said letting go of the frame making me topple over her falling along.

"Your really kind of cute you know that if only I could see your eyes''

"Heh no way'' she started leaning in and the next thing her lips were on mine


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and looked around I knew I wasn't in my room I got up and noticed I was naked _Oh my god no no no this couldn't have happened _I quickly found my clothes and got dressed I woke up Grayson and asked what happened last night.

"What happened last night'' I asked

"You got drunk I took you here and we slept together'' Richard replied ever so calmly

"You conniving worthless idiotic untrusting son of bitch you took advantage of me''

''Rae please''

"No don't even try to worm your way out of this one you dick I can't believe you did that ''

"Listen Rae'' I said getting up

"First of all go get some clothes on first then we can continue this conversation''

I looked down and noticed I was naked I scoured the floor for my clothes and hurridly put them on "Listen Raven I'm sorry but you kissed me and I kinda got in the moment please lets forget this ever happened and be friends again I miss you and I would never intentionally try to hurt you honest please I''ll do anything you want to get you to forgive me''

"Anything''

'' Yes''

"Ok''

**Okay guys I know it's been along time since i updated but do you have any idea to what this anything raven could want robin to do is because im stumped please give me some ideas dont forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

''An apology'' Raven said seriously.

"What?" Robin said a surprised expression on his face.

''you heard me I said I want an apology'' Raven stated.

''But I thought you would want money or something.'' Robin said.

"You know what just for that I want a public apology but you have to do it as Nightwing because I want you to apologize for kicking me off the team and taking advantage of me.'' Raven added

"Are you sure you just don't want money?" Robin queried before giving up.

"Positive'' She said head held up high.

"Fine tomorrow I'll apologize at city hall'' He said groaning.

"Thank you now can we leave'' She asked.

''Yea I'll take you home come on'' He said turning around and gettin his keys.

''No you have to take me to work'' She said quickly.

"You know I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want me to know where you live'' He said smirking.

"Now I wonder what gave that idea'' She said finger on her chin her placid expression turning into a smirk.

"Because you still haven't showed me where you live'' He said half mumbling.

"Oh well come on lets go'' She said walking throught the door to the car and sliding in.

When they got to Raven's job Robin told her he would be there at eight to pick her up and then tomorrow he would apologize to Raven for kicking her off the team without any evidence that she commited the crime that made everyone start distrusting her. The only evidence they got was Starfire saying that she saw it with her own eyes and lover boy Robin believed her in an instant. The only people who helped her were Cyborg and Beast boy they gave her chance to explain and they believed she wouldn't do anything to hurt the team especially letting Red X in to take xithonium to power his suit. Robin didn't even hear her out the next day she was off the team and out the tower. Beastboy and Cyborg gave some money they had saved up to go out and buy an apartment to start out with and help her get on her feet. A couple of days after she ran into Speedy and he helped her out to he let her stay at his apartment while he was in town and he helped her open up hence the reason she doesn't want Robin to come home.

"Hey Raven'' a deep voice said.

"Hey Roy'' she said without turning around.

"So where have you been you didn't come home last night after we said we would meet up'' He said curious about where she was.

"I ran into Robin'' She said solemnly.

"Oh...what happened you don't look so happy'' He said noticing she was distressed.

''Well how would you feel if your ex leader invited you to the club let you drunk and took advantage of you'' she said in one breath.

"Woah Raven calm down'' he said reassuringly patting her back pulling her in for a hug.

''I I'm sorry Roy I didn't I'm sorry'' She said her voice getting muffled in his shirt.

"It's okay it's his fault not your's shh shh, here why don't you sit down and take a break I'll work your shift for now ok'' he said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

''ok I'm going to sit here for now'' she said leaning her head against the wall.

Roy waited for a couple of minutes before her breathing became even and slow meaning she was asleep he found a blanket in the closet and layed it down on her. He walked out the back room prepared to get orders from the customers while he thought about what he was going to do to Richard when he saw him. He hurt Raven and got away with it just because he was Nightwing. As time passed and quite quickly might I add the amount of customers started slowing down. When Roy finally got time to himself he went to go check on Raven who was still sleeping peacefully. She's so beautiful and calm how can anyone even bear the thought of hurting her he woke Raven up and watched in amusement with a smile on her face as she woke up scrunching her face from the bright light in the room.

"Hey Raven nice to see your up'' Roy said smiling down at her.

"yea same'' she said monotonously.

"Okay let's get out of here it's eight o' clock already'' he said pulling her up.

He turned around and grabbed his keys as he walked out the door with Raven trailing behind him. There was a man leaning against the wall and when he saw the two walking he spoke.

"Roy?'' he questioned

Roy turned around to see who was talking and when he spotted who it was he smiled walking over to the man hold ing his hand out as if to give a handshake. The amn did the same with a smile on his face but before he could react to what was really going to happen Roy punched him square in the face.

"What the hell Roy!'' the man shouted

"Your one to talk Dick you took advantage of Raven'' He yelled punching him in the gut then walked away looking at Raven who had a distant look in her eyes. She looked at Roy then at Richard.

''I'll apologize tomorrow at 5 don't forget city hall!'' he yelled

"Come on Raven lets go home'' Roy said getting on his bike putting his helmet on. Raven climbed on afterword and looked at Richard one more time before they took off.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go Roy I'm an adult I can make my own decisions and I decide I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it!'' Raven shouted arms at her side.

"Listen Raven if you want to go the be my guest but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again''He said turning around arms crossed.

"I won't and I don't like him'' she said.

"Fine good night Raven'' he said looking at her guilt and regret in his eyes.

"Good night Roy'' she said looking him in the eyes then turning away from the intensity of his gaze.

**Longest chapter ever im so proud of myself I hope you guys like it next chapter will be the apology and Dont forget to review please it gives me motivation to write more and longer chapters **


	6. Chapter 6

City Hall-

"Everyone settle down settle down Nightwing needs to make an important announcement.'' the mayor said with enthusiasm.

"Hello everyone as many of you know I am apart of the Titans and we used to have five members but I kicked one of my teammates off because of something I believed she did.'' Robin stopped talking for a moment to catch his breath and look around to see if Raven was there.

''I was told by someone that my ex-teammate Raven had let a criminal Red-X into the tower to steal xinthonium for his suit and I believed my source even though there was no proof and I didn't ask Raven's side of the story. I have also hurt Raven in another way two days ago I met up with Raven and I invited her to the club she got drunk and I took her home. I took advantage of her that night. I know she has good reason to not accept my apology for all I've done for her, but I love her and I hope you can all look past my mistakes because deep down I am a good person. Raven I'm so sorry if your here please come up.''

I stood at the stage nervously awaiting to see if Raven would come up on stage and to his surprise she started walking towards him. He started getting nervous and excited at the same time. When Raven came face to face with me I saw something in her eyes.

''Nightwing I hate you so much.'' Raven said without any emotion.

It broke my heart in two those words.

"But I forgive you , I liked you at one point but that's over you lost my trust but you can earn it back and I have always loved you.''

That was what I saw in her eyes love. I took a deep breath in and kissed her she didn't pull away. All the love and passion I had for her I put into that kiss when I pulled away I looked deep into her eyes. This wasn't the old Raven secretive,quiet, and creepy. This was my Raven beautiful,confident, and unique and she's mine.


End file.
